


Happy Birthday Iacchi!

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Smut, collection, i need more of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: I compiled whatever works of Yukaia I could find for IA's birthday. I wish I did something Yukarin's birthday but I'm so busy with school I just don't have any time or inspiration. Hopefully, I can write a lot in the breaks and stockpile lololBtw, the stories here aren't exactly "recent" so heh





	Happy Birthday Iacchi!

Yukari sighs.

Somehow, filling the role of her parents has become more taxing than usual even though really all she's doing is sitting pretty on a throne and listening to a commander's report.

"This concludes the situation explanation, Your Highness," bows the armored man.

"Yes, yes, thank you," Yukari dully says, waving him off. "Please be dismissed."

Again, he bows and strolls out of the room. It's only once the massive doors shut that the princess relaxes and reaches for the food that had been brought to her during the report. Wait. She pauses.

To the side stands only one guard who, yes, looks incredibly bored too, but wow is she cute. Yukari doesn't particularly recall her being in the royal guard, though. Now all she needs is an excuse...

Ah.

"Guard."

The woman stiffens and whips around towards her princess. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Mustering as much strength as she can to keep a blank expression, Yukari offers her a slice of cake.

"Please taste-test this."

"Um.." The guard glances around uncomfortably before nodding and cutting a small yellow chunk with the fork accompanied with the platter. She brushes strands of platinum hair out of her azure eyes as she takes a bite. Immediately, a shock of pleasure passes over her face. "Oh my.."

Yukari suppresses a smile. "How is it?"

"Ah, um.. It's safe, Your Highness."

Giggling, Yukari leans forward in her seat. "What's your name?"

"M-my name? It's...IA."

IA, huh?

"That's a pretty name. Did you come from the northern region?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

The monarch nods. "Recent recruit?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Interesting." Yukari gestures to the throne to her right, meant for her mother. "Sit. Why don't you try the wine, just to be safe?"

IA furrows her brows, vexed by the idea of taking the throne of the queen. Regardless, she complies and reaches for the little table, for the glass of red wine all while Yukari watches with growing amusement.

"Safe, Your Highness," mutters the guard as she returns the glass.

The princess picks up the cake that IA had sampled before. "Try the brioche."

Again, IA melts into the taste of a sweet confection, but the look leaves as quickly as it comes. "Safe, Your Highness."

Yukari clears her throat in attempts to hide her grin. "Good. And the steak?"

IA attempts to protest only to sigh and obey with barely contained excitement. "S-safe, Your Highness."

Crap. That's all for the day's lunch. Well, guess this is what Yukari gets for going overtime with her duties. The servants can only fit so much, after all. And she DID ask for something smaller than usual. Hopefully IA got the hint, but it'd be best to stall...

"I take it you enjoy these types of foods?"

"Er.. Yes, Your Highness."

"You may drop the formalities. It's just us anyways."

"Yes, Yo-.. Yes."

Yukari snorts, lowering her face to conceal a wide smile. "Good, good."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Oh, nothing. You know, if you'd like, you can dine with me for the time being. I'm sure we have long enough."

Panicked, IA shakes her head. "I.. I couldn't possibly! I'd.. I'd..."

The princess chuckles. "You'll be fine. I insist."

"Well, I, um.. Thank you.." IA lowers into an awkward bow, fists clenched and face flushed.

Cute..

Yukari hands the guard her own plate and utensils and promptly begins to dig into the slice of cake she'd been holding.

Still rather hesitant, IA takes her time with eating an assortment of the three foods presented. Her expression, however, suggests she's more than enjoying every second of it.

"You seem rather young," Yukari comments. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"What? Really?" She must be quite talented then to be in the guard especially at that age and gender.

"Yes."

"Why the guard?"

IA shrugs. "My father and brother were in the royal guard. And, er, may I ask..?"

"Anything."

"What is this all about? It's not that I'm complaining, I'm just a bit confused."

"O-oh," Yukari nervously laughs. "It's nothing. I was just feeling bored."

"Bored?" IA questions.

"Something like that, yes. Just think of it as a date, maybe?"

Blushing furiously, IA tilts her head down. "A date... Alright, it's a date, Yukari."

~~~~~~~~

"Happy birthday, IA!"

"Oh!"

IA searches the faces of the guests gathered with a wide smile.

Gumi, Lily, Miku, Len and Yukari return it with just as much vigor, if not more. Luka and Rin, of course it's them, shoot her a sly look from the back of the crowd. Kaito, Pico and Yuuma seem to be doing their best to coolly celebrate despite being the only 'proper' males there. Mayu and One are the silent cheerleaders.

"Thank you, everyone," IA breathlessly, tearfully says.

"Iacchi..." Yukari rushes in for an embrace.

IA laughs, returning it. "I'm guessing you did this?"

"Nope," Lily sighs. "All of us pitched in. And y'know your cuz is crazy, right?"

"Yeah, I've been told."

Lily shakes her head then heads for the back. In her place, the twins approach with a pair of presents wrapped in scarlet.

"It's from all of us in the 'Big 8' and stuff," they claim.

Yukari eyes them. She's highly aware of their fame in pranks. If they think they can get anywhere close to that with IA...

"Ah.."

Having carefully undone the wrapping papers, IA uncovers a set of jet black headphones with her signature emblazoned on the earpieces and a kit meant to change its functions.

The platinum-blonde's eyes twinkle in delight.

"I.. Thank you!" She presses the two tightly against her even as they choke and gasp.

"W-wait! Back up here, IA-san!" Len shrieks.

"Oh!" IA promptly releases them. "S-sorry."

"No," Rin wheezes, "it's fine. Good lung exercise."

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes," mutters Len.

Yukari rolls her eyes. "Okay. Next?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Iacchi. Are you still awake?"

IA rolls over in her bed to face Yukari who slowly begins to approach.

"I'm awake. Shouldn't you be heading home, Yukarin?"

"I still need to give you my present." Yukari gestures to the glittery white bag in her hand.

"You.." IA nods. "Okay."

Yukari inhales sharply, pulling out a small black case.

"I know you've been wanting a new one for a long, so I went out of town to buy it and I had it designed for you and all... Yeah..."

IA laughs. It's a violin. Of course it is.

"What?" Yukari frantically asks. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," IA sing-songs as she wraps her arms around the other girl. "Thank you, Yukarin."

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~

IA frowns.

Their PV is taking longer than usual. Granted the song is fairly difficult to dance along to, but it shouldn't take THIS long. Yukari definitely knows what she's doing. The problem lies with IA.

"Another take!"

The couple takes their position, back-to-back and fingers interlaced.

"Action!"

Simple. IA knows all the moves by heart. How could she not? Now comes the matter of NOT LOOKING AT YUKARI. Yukari's not sneaking glances at HER. Well, maybe. Some part of IA hopes she's not the weird one for thinking these things.

But it's not weird, really, is it? Shouldn't it be normal for Yukari's sultry voice to shake IA down to the core? Shouldn't IA feel at least curious to watch how Yukari swings her body to the beat? Shouldn't IA WANT to throw all of her training away just to storm off the stage and behind the cameras so she can watch her Yukari in peace?

Letting the cameras be fooled into oblivion, IA smiles her brightest and allows her moves to be emphasized much more as her thoughts spiral until they no longer need to be. It's Yukari's turn.

Maybe IA would've been fine. Maybe IA would've had her thoughts in place. Maybe. If only Yukari didn't sing those lines of French or English in such a...argh.. The girl is grinning that smug grin of hers.

No, it's not IA. It's entirely Yukari.

At the end of the PV, IA tackles Yukari into an embrace, muttering, "Idiot," repeatedly under her breath.

The rabbit merely smirks.

Entirely.

Yukari.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yukari had wanted to reach for the stars with her singing and music, but she didn't think that would become literal. And yet, she's here dancing among those very stars beside one of the many constellations left unseen.

Aria is her supposed name as she had said upon Yukari's abrupt arrival.

"You may call me IA, though," the pale girl said. She stretched out her arms over the vast expanse of space and a chunk of land seemingly pulled out of a fairytale. "This is a private paradise meant only for me."

The statement had Yukari's curiosity piqued. "If it's only for you, then how am I here?"

Aria gave the human a warm smile, azure eyes twinkling. "Putting it simply, I admire your songs. Sometimes, I recognize the stories, the tales you tell."

"You do? I just..." Yukari shook her head. "They were just from my imagination."

"Really now?" Aria's lilting voice trailed off. "Even more reason for you to stay then."

"Stay?"

"Some tales are not meant to be told."

Now, Yukari frowned. "I'm a prisoner?"

Aria's smile faltered. "Do you not want to be here?"

"It's not that. It's just... What will that mean if I stay?"

The constellation turned away towards her paradise, thoughtful. "Nothing. It would erase your existence, and therefore keep our secrets safe. That's about all. You won't die, though."

"And if I refuse?"

A wry chuckle answered Yukari's question. "Refuse? My, my, what a naughty thought. Your pretty little head would explode without my protection. Wouldn't that be a waste?" Aria leaned in closer, pink lips caressing Yukari's earlobe. "Especially when you could have such fun up here in the heavens."

Yukari shivered beneath her rabbit hoodie. If... If this could all be over.. If she could simply disappear without a trace and just escape to nothing... Her family, her managers, the damned crowds that just wouldn't stop, they could never hurt her again.

"You have me."

Aria's expression twisted to that of a malicious grin. "Oh?"

Yukari gasped, lungs burning for relief. She would've screamed had her vocal cords been able to work within a vacuum, but instead, her life was choked out with no more than a soft breath and the silent, bloody combustion of her entire body.

The culprit sighed deeply. "You are truly a fool."

And Yukari started her life anew dancing among the stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Iacchi!" Yukari calls out from the crowd of milling students.

IA would recognize that sweet and soothing alto voice from anywhere. She's practically made it her sole duty to remember every bit of Yukari as her new girlfriend. Mm, yes. She's made it her sole duty since that special winter day two weeks after Yukari's birthday on the 22nd of December. IA nearly melts on the spot from the thought, but she still somehow manages to find her way to her beloved beside the school gates.

"How was class, Iacchi?" Yukari asks as she takes IA's hand in her own.

The two begin walking home when IA replies, "Same as always. You?"

Yukari winces. "Yeah, same."

IA laughs softly under her breath, knowing what that meant. She also knows it's not really a laughing matter, but with Yukari, it was just endearing and adorable on all ends.

"You're such meanie," Yukari harrumphs with a pout. Her violet eyes pin IA's azure ones down with a playful look of anger. Had they not been holding hands, IA knew Yukari would've also crossed her arms to further punctuate her statement.

"Oh, but you still love me, right Yukarin?" IA teases as she hugs Yukari from behind.

"Psh," Yukari scoffs, "how could I not when you're being so cute?"

Both girls blush at the statement, turning back to the sidewalk ahead. Silence encroaches the air between them, but Yukari chases it back out.

"So, your place, right?"

IA nods. "Yeah. One and Mayu are out today."

Yukari chuckles drily. "Really?"

"You seem suspicious," IA comments, tilting her head.

The bunny waves it off. "Nah. I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"The first time I went to your house."

IA flinches at the thought. One and Mayu had brought hell upon Yukari regardless of IA's attempts to stop them. It turned out to just be sisterly love, but their hostility is still there to this day. The details of the day are also still there, emblazoned across all of their minds. The subtle words to tell Yukari off, the daggers thrown at each other, the screams that later filled the night, and the concussion Yukari had gotten just before she was going to say she was leaving. All of it.

"Why?" IA inquires.

Yukari shrugs. "I still want them to approve of me. I mean, they mean a lot to you, right? It would make us easier to maintain if..." she sighs, "if they would just approve."

Frowning, IA takes Yukari's hands as they stop in front of the gates of IA's home. The platinum blonde meets her girlfriend's worried gaze with one of determination. "We will get through this, Yukari. I promise. It means even more to me to know that you're trying."

"Y-yeah," Yukari mutters, looking away with a blush.

IA leans up and gives the other girl a light kiss. The smiles that quickly found themselves on both their lips could be felt in the mere moment they'd closed the gap between them.

"Okay? Now, let's go before one of them catches us out here."

~~~~~~~~~~

Yukari taps her foot against the concrete impatiently. Okay, she admits it is technically her fault for coming too early compared to IA's punctuality, but this'll be their first official date. For Yukari to say she isn't excited would be the most obvious lie to ever exist.

"Yukarin!"

Ah.. There she is.

"Hey, Iacchi!"

IA crosses the street at a light jog, beaming in Yukari's direction. And wow. WOW. That flattering top is not going to do Yukari any good on this date. But of course IA would wear something like that...  
"Um, Yukarin?" Suddenly, IA's face is in front of Yukari's. Suddenly, an open sky can be easily perceived in azure eyes. Suddenly, the sun isn't the only reason one's face might flush.

Yukari forces her gaze away and towards the gates of the theme park. "S-sorry. Did you say something?"

"Are we going to go in?"

Oh, right. Oops.

"Yeah! I have our tickets. Let's go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Woah!"

Yukari giggles at IA's childlike wonder. She hadn't expected for the platinum-blonde to not have ever visited the theme park in the area, but she isn't complaining. This is just too cute to pass up.  
"Yukarin, Yukarin!" IA calls, waving her girlfriend over from across the scattered crowd with a goofy little smile.

Laughing, Yukari briskly dodges her way to IA. "What is it?"

"I want to try the roller coaster here!" Okay, how exactly does IA sparkle like that? Wait, roller coaster?

The rabbit deadpans as she gestures to the ride in front of them. "A-are you sure, Iacchi? It's pretty big..."

"I'll be okay," reassures IA. "It's like racing with One, right?"

Well...

"Knowing your adrenaline-obsessed sister, yes, it probably is."

"Then come on!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The conclusion Yukari came to at the end of that ride is that IA loves heights. While Yukari was having a ball with her stomach's flips, IA merely smiled and felt the wind in her face. The only thing they had in common was their complete silence.

It wasn't all bad though, for Yukari. The wind DID do her a favor of exposing IA's shoulders. Ahem...

"Wasn't that great, Yukarin?" IA cheerfully asks.

Putting on the best smile she can, Yukari strains her reply, "Yep. Definitely."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um.."

Let's see... There's a ferris wheel, of course. There's...another roller coaster, but let's forget those exist. Is that a haunted house?

Yukari smirks.

Here's her time to shine.

"Why don't we go here...?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~

"A haunted house, huh?" IA mutters to herself. She's never been too good at dealing with fear. She just hopes she can somewhat prove to Yukari she can be brave. The other girl really likes horror after all...

But how can IA be brave when everything seems so REAL?

The splintered wood creaks beneath their steps, beneath the torn plush carpet. Webs hang from above, glistening in the dim ghostly lights. If IA just reached out of Yukari's chosen path, she's sure there'd be layers of dust gathered on her fingertips.

Occasionally, they'd be chased around or maybe there's a strange noise down the next corridor or a scare behind the once-locked door. There's even dried blood staining the walls as though the ceiling weeped them some years ago. Sometimes when the staff decided it'd be super funny to suddenly jump in their faces and rattle things, IA would press herself against Yukari and whimper until the noises stopped.

"It's all fake, Iacchi," the rabbit would say, petting IA's head and planting soft kisses against her face. It drove IA mad when they had to stop or Yukari would find interest something new that happened. She was growing desperate to leave, to abandon the thrill, to grab Yukari by the shoulders and strip off everything.

And she gets that chance after yet another chase that led them into a tight closet space.

"Is it gone, Yukarin?" she whispers.

Yukari shakes her head.

Under any other circumstance, this position they're in wouldn't have bothered IA in the slightest, but the sheer WANT that she has for Yukari at the moment is rolling off her in waves.   
The light is just bright enough to make out all of Yukari's features, and they're definitely close enough to hear their own breaths and heartbeats. They're so close, in fact, that if IA moves her hand forward even just a little...

"Okay, it's safe," Yukari announces softly into IA's ear. The platinum-blonde shivers.

"Iacchi?" Yukari leans a bit more forward, examining IA's face. Maybe the mind is playing tricks, but there's definitely a hint of something burning in Yukari's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no.. What makes you think that?"

"Um... I-I don't really know, actually. It just feels off. Sorry, is it too scary for you?"

IA hums in denial, beginning to lean against Yukari's chest. "You're here so I'll be okay, but um..." She flushes.

"But?"

"There's something I want to take care of."

Yukari raises a brow. "What?"

IA nips at the rabbit's ear, breathing headily into it. "You."  
~~~~~~~~~~~

"You."

Just that single word was enough to send a shiver racing up Yukari's spine, hitting her from her core. No, no, she has to keep her cool. They have to at least make it out of here. Yukari is NOT letting IA lose herself in public.

Well, no, that's not technically what happens.

"I know you're going to decline," IA mutters, "but I'm not letting you run away. In fact..."

She pointedly glances at Yukari's hands which are already under IA's mercy behind Yukari's back.

The rabbit gulps, pulse racing and breaths coming fast at the sultry grin that IA dons because holy SHIT is it driving her teenage hormones crazy.

"W-wait, hold on!" Yukari fights against IA's grip to no avail, growing all the more desperate.

IA chuckles, moving down towards Yukari's jaw...down her neck...down her exposed collar...

All of it done while Yukari tries to shift herself into a better position to break free which only serves to make things worse. Her feet slips along the old wood of the closet, IA's practically pinning her to the floor.

"As long as you're quiet, maybe they won't hear us." IA begins to sink her teeth into the soft flesh of Yukari's neck, purring. She releases a hand from retraining her girlfriend to drag it along violet fabric.  
A shaky groan is the only reply.

IA huffs, trailing her finger up Yukari's thighs, but where it stops is not close enough to where it needs to be. And it's just so CLOSE. Yukari bucks her hips, maybe hoping on all hope that IA's hand would at least brush against her. A strangled sound escapes when this fails.

"Just make it quick."

"Oh.." IA breathes hot air over Yukari's tingling skin. As sexual denial may be missing from her arsenal, all IA seems to be able to do is comply and promptly slip her fingers beneath Yukari's dress, beneath Yukari's underwear and into the dripping folds impatiently waiting.

If the bliss of doing such actions to IA is a torrential onslaught, a hurricane of affection, then the role reversal has to be the lightning, the thunder, the wind that gives the pleasure power. IA, however she manages to do it, coaxes out the tension in Yukari's abdomen with feather touches, hard thrusts, quick flicks, and twists of her fingers.

All Yukari can do is bite her lip, keep back her screams, and pull, pull, PULL tight, tight, so tightly at IA's hand and silky platinum hair that shines even with so little light spilling through a crack in the closet doors. They share a few rough kisses either because of desire or to hide the moans threatening to escape, but it doesn't matter. Everything centers about the wondrous experience of IA's fingers.  
Then it happens.

IA strums against her, jaw set and eyes clouded, as though Yukari is a guitar to be played for all the world to hear.

"I-IA!" The rabbit breathlessly moans into the darkness, clenching tight onto IA's fingers.

"Wow," mutters the other girl. She presses a soft kiss on Yukari's nose. "Sorry if that was too rough.."

"No," Yukari grunts as she wobbles on her feet. Great. Nothing below her waist is going to work right for a long time. Oh...?

Liquid is dripping off of IA, evidence of the girl's need for her turn. Well, good thing Yukari can at least work the upper half of her body.

"Hey, turn over..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you look so down? Sorry, I know it's scary, but we had to hurry before someone else came along."

Ever since IA recovered her bodily functions, she's had a face of melancholy. Yukari noticed this only when they had gotten out of the attraction and took the time to contemplate their next move.  
"I still can't be as good of a top as you," laments IA.

Oh.

Yukari giggles to herself which arouses a burst of confusion from IA.

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's nothing."

IA pouts and crosses her arms.

"Look," Yukari amends, though a smirk is still plastered on her face, "you're not bad at all. It's probably just because I'm more used to it, y'know? Cheer up. You can choose ANY ride you want."

IA sighs as she glances about until her eyes suddenly light once more. "Over there!"

Oh boy...  
~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
